BlueSubway
by Shinxthinx
Summary: It wasn't that he didn't smile, it was just that he couldn't express his emotions  Sodalite oc /Ingo


_I wasn't that he was mean, like people thought, he just never smiled._

_No, scratch that, he couldn't express emotions very well. He was always shy like that, that's why I loved him, no one else could see that smile. It was no where near his mouth, you saw his smile in his beautiful ruby red eyes, staring in them you could see the core of his emotions, they were so intense i could faint._

_Someone with so much responsibility. I am saddened by it. Never wanting anything for himself. Not until I came at least._

_It was a couple years back, I was an aspiring trainer, and battled the subway, I was 14 and he was 20, I wanted to compete with my pokemon, show people I wasn't another person who chickened out when things got rough._

_The bell for departure was starting, so I ran to the nearest train and got on before it left, no idea which one._

_Ended up being the single train._

_I whisked my way through with my trusted whimsicott, Effun, I repeated the train over and over, and finally got to the 20th battle._

_I beat his zoroark with solarbeam, knocking it out.  
>I was allowed in the master car. My feelings rushing as I stepped, nearly falling over from excitement, and there he stood.<em>

_He was about 6'3 and well toned, I couldn't help but gawk and gaze at the spectacle before me, his pure white hair falling by the sides of his face, going upwards at the tips, forming a little 'v' on his cheeks, which oddly i found cute, his trousers weren't to tight or baggy on him, they fit just right around his muscles. His dark/black jacket laid on his chest, opening at the bottom, making his wait look even slimmer, but most of all, as most people who met him may know, the beautiful shimmer of red in his eyes. They were the most unusual shade of blood red that I've never seen before on my travels, they told a story on their own, portraying his life in just one look of his dark iris._

_'Vellcome'_

_My heart stopped at his voice, it wast smooth, maybe a bit graty, but it fitted perfectly with his accent, sounded a bit... german?_

_'You var the first challenger I've has in a vhile, my name vis Ingo. I hope you do not disappoint me. You shouldn't since you've gotten vis far, lets begin!'_

_I snapped out my trance, and got my pokeball ready, the determination he showed meant he was a serious battler,  
>'wait' I started, starling the subway boss,<br>'vhat?'  
>'If I win. You go out with me.' He looked surprised at this, but none the less agreed.<br>'Vine, but if I win you have to do something for me...'  
><em>_'ok' I replied._

_Back into my battling stance, I threw my ball, releasing Effun..._

_My last pokemon fell down, unlike my happiness, it was the most exhilarating battle I've ever had, I only lost by a margin, A VERY SMALL margin too._

_The subway boss walked up to me, his long legs were giving large paces, so his pace was just as fast, like he was almost gliding.  
>'eh?' I muttered, as he was above me, I could now see how tall he was, about a head or two taller, his arm leant against the wall of the carriage, back bent, and head nearly level with mine.<br>'Vou owe me.'  
>His lips were now nearly touching mine, I could feel his warm breath upon my cheek.<em>

_The train jumped on the rail, making me fall, my head was spinning from the impact, my mouth unexpectedly hurt, I got up seeing if there was any blood where it hurt,  
>'Damn rails alvays like vis...'<br>I looked at Ingo, he stumbled up, holding his mouth in hand. I started trying to make sense of what just happened, after a couple minutes of staring at each other, blankly, holding our respected mouths, we both screamed._

_'My... my first kiss! my lips touched his! wait... who knew they were soo... No! don't think that! I wanted it to be more romantic!' I shouted._

_'Vell...' Ingo started, making me stop and look at him, questioning what he was going to say, I noticed there was a light blush upon his face, as he averted his eyes to the side, embarrassment, cute.  
>'Ve can always... try again..'<em>

_He got up and yet again, leaned over me, but this time making sure we wouldn't fall over if there was another bump, I was looking up at him, my heart rate and breath increasing, his ruby red eyes were staring into my sapphire blue ones, almost hypnotising me, all his eyes told was.. love? They were earnest, showing no lies._

_'Vou owe me remember?' He moved his lips, falling on mine, not once did we move our eyes from each other's not once did I regret it. His hand rose to stroke my hair softly, like I was the most treasure thing in the world, as my hand clung onto his jacket, pulling me closer. We carried on kissing, it was the most blissful thing that ever happened to me, that was when, I knew. I knew I loved him with all my heart and soul, and he did too, we both saw in each other's eyes, the honestly of our emotions, even if our faces may not of shown it. _


End file.
